Morehouse College recently founded a School of Medicine. This school is presently planning to develop from a two-year program to a four year degree granting program, and facilities are under construction to accomodate the increase in class size and faculty number. Morehouse College, and thus the School of Medicine, is part of the Atlanta University Center. This Center is a consortium of six institutions. Scientists within these institutions make up the membership of a Science Research Institute (SRI). There are numerous inadequate animal facilities throughout the Center and their inadequacy has hampered research development and faculty recruitment. Both the SRI and the School of Medicine are building centralized animal care facilities, each of approximately 6,000 square feet. A Director of Laboratory Animal Resources is being recruited to administer both centralized facilities and all satellite facilities, and to provide on site veterinary medical care. One third of the Director's time and one half of his/her Administrative Assistant's efforts will be devoted to the School of Medicine's facility. The Director's office will become a cost center funded by animal care fees and the institution. This grant application requests funds to support the Director and his/her Administrative Assistant and to provide caging and equipment for the facility. Both a Director and the equipment is necessary if the School of Medicine is to merit and retain faculty of an appropriate quality and if research activities within the School are to develop to their full potential.